films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is a 2004 American animated comedy film based on the Nickelodeon television series, ''SpongeBob SquarePants''. The film was directed by series creator Stephen Hillenburg, and stars the regular television cast of Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Clancy Brown, Rodger Bumpass, and Mr. Lawrence, with guest performances by Scarlett Johansson, Jeffrey Tambor, Alec Baldwin and David Hasselhoff. The plot follows Plankton's plan to steal King Neptune's crown and send it to Shell City. SpongeBob and Patrick must retrieve the crown to save Mr. Krabs from Neptune's wrath and their home (Bikini Bottom) from Plankton's plan. Previous offers by Paramount Pictures to create a film version of SpongeBob were rejected by Hillenburg, but he eventually accepted one in 2002. When the film went into production, Hillenburg and the show's staff halted production on the series after the third season. A writing team—Hillenburg, Paul Tibbitt, Derek Drymon, Aaron Springer, Kent Osborne and Tim Hill—was assembled, conceiving the idea of a mythical hero's quest: the search for a stolen crown, which would bring SpongeBob and Patrick to the surface. The film was originally intended as the series finale; however, Nickelodeon desired more episodes, so Paul Tibbitt assumed Hillenburg's position as showrunner to produced further episodes after the movie. During production, Jules Engel, Hillenburg's mentor at the California Institute of the Arts, died; the film was dedicated to his memory. Tie-in promotions were made by 7-Eleven, the Cayman Islands and Burger King, which decorated some stores with 9-foot (2.7 m) SpongeBob inflatable figures. The film was a box-office success, grossing over $140 million, and received generally positive reviews from critics. A stand-alone sequel titled The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water was released on February 6, 2015, and a third film is expected to be released on February 8, 2019. Plot A group of pirates get tickets to watch The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie from a treasure chest. The pirates then sing the "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song," enter a movie theater, raid it, and sit down to watch the movie. The movie properly begins with an emergency at the Krusty Krab, complete with police helicopters and news reporters. Suddenly, SpongeBob SquarePants, "the manager," arrives in a sleek sports car. Mr. Krabs says that it started with a simple order, a Krabby Patty with cheese. "When the customer took a bite, no cheese!" Mr. Krabs starts crying, leading SpongeBob to slap him. He enters the Krusty Krab and meets a fish named Phil. SpongeBob then opens his suitcase, takes out a pair of tweezers, and puts cheese on the Krabby Patty. The day is saved, and the crowd starts cheering for SpongeBob. Their cheers soon degenerate to the sound of SpongeBob's alarm clock, and he wakes up, revealing the opening scene to be a dream. SpongeBob is extremely excited, as today is the grand opening of "The Krusty Krab 2," and he is going to be the new manager and prepares himself for the day. Patrick Star's rock lifts up, and Patrick congratulates SpongeBob says that to celebrate, they are going to go to "Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat." SpongeBob and Patrick sing the Goofy Goober theme song, and afterwards, SpongeBob goes off to the Krusty Krab. Plankton envies Mr. Krabs, and states he tried every plan in his cabinet from "A to Y". There are actually 26 letters of the alphabet, and Plankton does not notice it at first, but Karen, his computer wife, tells him. Plankton finds "Plan Z" in the back of the drawer. He thinks it is his best plan yet. He goes outside, only to be stepped on by SpongeBob. He pulls Plankton off his shoe, and asks him if he is going to the 'grand opening ceremony.' Plankton replies, "No, I am not going to the 'grand opening ceremony'! I'm busy planning to rule the world! Ha, ha, ha!" SpongeBob does not understand this, wishes Plankton luck, then runs off again, leaving Plankton to walk away saying, "Stupid kid." Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is preparing the grand opening ceremony of the Krusty Krab 2, which is an exact replica of the original and is located directly next-door to it, the only difference being a giant glowing "2" sign. SpongeBob rushes up to the stage to accept his promotion, but Mr. Krabs announces that Squidward is the new manager instead, much to SpongeBob's shock. Mr. Krabs tells a heartbroken SpongeBob that he is too immature and childlike to handle the task, and SpongeBob sulks away, saying "I'm ready ... depression." Patrick suddenly flies by, naked, with a SpongeBob banner in his butt, and crashes into the set, causing a fire. Later, Plankton flies towards King Neptune's castle, as part of "Plan Z." Inside, Neptune is attempting to punish his royal crown polisher for touching his crown, but his more intelligent daughter, Mindy, stops him. The brutish and tyrannical king tries to explain to his daughter that he must enforce his power as king in order to be respected, and that she will have to do the same when she is Queen. He begins to explain the importance of his crown, and as he talks, Plankton arrives and steals it. Neptune, who is "bald," is horrified to discover that his crown is missing, Plankton having stolen it. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is at Goofy Goober Ice Cream Party Boat brooding over his loss. Patrick arrives thinking SpongeBob is the manager, but he was told the truth about being a kid SpongeBob starts to leave, but then Patrick gets a Triple Gooberberry Sunrise, and SpongeBob comes back. They begin to eat dozens of Surprises burying the waiter in ice cream continuously saying "waiter." The two become "drunk" from all the ice cream, and SpongeBob falls asleep in the restaurant, experiencing hangover-like symptoms the morning afterwards. Meanwhile, Neptune arrives at the Krusty Krab after receiving evidence planted by Plankton of Mr. Krabs stealing his crown, which is a note, saying, "I stole your crown. Signed, Eugene Krabs." Krabs denies stealing the crown, but a message then plays on the phone of a man thanking Mr. Krabs for giving him the crown and saying that he sold it to Shell City. This call is actually from Plankton. Neptune gets frustrated and plans to burn Mr. Krabs. However, before doing that, Neptune asks if anyone has anything to say to defend Mr. Krabs, and a "drunken" SpongeBob arrives and bad-mouths Mr. Krabs for not giving him the manager job, saying, "I've worked for Mr. Krabs for many years, and always thought he was a great boss. I now realize that he's a great big jerk! I deserved that manager job, but you didn't give it to me because you said I'm a kid! Well, I am 100 percent man, and this man has something to say to you!” He blows a long raspberry and then finishes his statement, “There! I think I made my point!" Neptune burns Mr. Krabs, but Mr. Krabs plunges into a barrel filled with water. Upon realizing the severity of the situation, SpongeBob returns to his normal self and stops Neptune from killing him. Mindy convinces her father to give SpongeBob a chance to prove Mr. Krabs' innocence, and he and Patrick agree to travel to the dreaded Shell City, and return with the crown, and freezes Krabs right there until the crown is returned. Squidward panics, mostly over his paycheck not being signed. Originally SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward go on the trip, but the latter refuses and walked out of the Krusty Krab. Mindy, whom Patrick develops a crush on, gives SpongeBob and Patrick a magical bag of winds to return home with and warned about the trip. With six days to retrieve the crown (there were originally ten until King Neptune and Patrick argued it down to six), SpongeBob and Patrick take the "Patty Wagon," a car shaped like a Krabby Patty. They soon reach a gas station located on the county line, where the hillbilly owners laugh at them, finding the duo and their vehicle stupid. They tell SpongeBob and Patrick that they would not last for ten seconds over the county line. When SpongeBob and Patrick cross the line, a thug immediately steals their car. SpongeBob and Patrick then realize that they lasted for twelve seconds, and begin laughing at the hillbillies, who are dumbfounded by their idiocy, as they continue on foot. Later, they find their car parked at the "Thug Tug," a bar for tough, muscular fish. SpongeBob has Patrick distract the thugs so he can get the key. (Unfortunately, Patrick just said, "I have to go to the bathroom," making SpongeBob unsuccessful, and getting his hands dirty in the process.) SpongeBob heads for the bathroom to wash his hands, and when he uses the soap dispenser, it produces bubbles. SpongeBob and Patrick begin having a "Bubble Party," but one bubble floats over to the leader of the "Thug Tug," who reminds the other bar patrons of the policy that all "Bubble Blowing Babies" will be severely beaten. The leader goes on a "Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt" by turning on the Goofy Goober Theme song, where the first person to start singing is determined to be the culprit. SpongeBob and Patrick struggle not to start singing, then the owner starts singing it to SpongeBob and Patrick, causing SpongeBob's eyes to water and Patrick to start melting, and they are only saved when Siamese Twins burst out in song. The other thugs begin beating them, allowing SpongeBob and Patrick to steal the key amid the confusion and depart. By the following day, Plankton, with Mr. Krabs incapacitated, obtains the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, and begins serving Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket. He stole the formula by sneaking by Mr. Krabs while he was frozen, going into his office, entering the safe code, and stealing the formula. Plankton starts selling Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket, along with free bucket helmets. He has also learned about SpongeBob and Patrick are trying to get the crown back and hires a professional mercenary named Dennis to ensure that SpongeBob and Patrick do not reach Shell City. The next day, Squidward sees that everyone is wearing helmet buckets. After a woman tells him that Plankton is giving them away free with the Krabby Patties, he goes to confront Plankton. Squidward figures out that Plankton was the one who stole King Neptune's crown to get the Krabby Patty formula. He decides to report him to King Neptune, but before he leaves the Chum Bucket, Plankton activates a mind-control device, revealing that the bucket helmets are actually mind controlling helmets. Squidward tries to escape, but the enslaved citizens corner and capture him, taking down the last opposition to Plankton in Bikini Bottom and transforms the city into "Planktopolis." SpongeBob and Patrick are traveling through a field of skulls, laughing over their victory at the Thug Tug. They see an Ice Cream Stand, but when SpongeBob goes to order, the old woman running the stand is revealed as the tongue of a monstrous Frogfish using the Ice Cream Stand as bait. The Frogfish chases SpongeBob and Patrick, eventually driving off a cliff and getting out of the car just in time. The Frogfish is lured off the edge, and subsequently is eaten by an even larger beast, which is a gigantic sea serpent that appears from the trench. Unable to pass through a monster-filled trench, SpongeBob decides to give up and accepts the fact that he and Patrick are just children. However, Mindy arrives and shows them what has happened to Bikini Bottom while they were gone, and gives them fake mustaches in the form of seaweed, convincing them that they are now men. SpongeBob and Patrick pass through the trench without fear (singing, "Now That We're Men"), but meet up with Dennis on the other side. He rips off their fake mustaches and explains to them that they are not really men, and prepares to kill them by crushing them under his boot. However, before he can do so, a gigantic boot crushes Dennis, belonging to a monstrous scuba diver known as "The Cyclops," who abducts SpongeBob and Patrick to the surface. SpongeBob and Patrick wake up in a goldfish bowl filled with freshwater and sedimentary pebbles. They see the Cyclops making "knick-knacks" from "dead" sea creatures, much to their horror, and are soon taken out of the bowl and put on a table under a heat lamp, and start to dry up. Soon, SpongeBob laments that they have failed, and that Bikini Bottom will remain under Plankton's mind control, Mr. Krabs will be executed, and they too will die. Patrick points out a sign reading "Shell City: Marine Gifts and Sundries." SpongeBob realizes that they are in Shell City, which is in fact a gift shop. They see the crown, and SpongeBob then realizes that they did at least make it to Shell City, and did pretty well for "a couple of goofballs." They both shed a tear and begin singing the Goofy Goober song, just as they shrivel up. The faces get smaller, Patrick's body shape gets round bevel edges and Spongebob's legs and arms roll up into the sleeves. "Goofy, Goofy, Goober, G--," they stop, then die and become real with their faces being faded away. Back in the movie theater, all the pirates mourn the loss of SpongeBob and Patrick, but a talking parrot points out that the movie is not over yet and they continue watching it. The "Tear of the Goofy Goober" slides down a wire into the power outlet, causing it to short-circuit and let out smoke, which rises up and activates the fire suppression sprinkler system, causing all the sea creatures to reanimate and the table with the lamp to cool off. As the water drips from the system, Spongebob and Patrick first get saturated colors and then they become cartoon again upon resurrection. As the sea creatures (which include a mariachi band playing a song from Mexico) beat up "The Cyclops," SpongeBob and Patrick grab the crown and carry it out to the beach. There, SpongeBob reads the manual of the Bag of Winds, and Patrick accidentally releases it, leaving them stranded on the beach. However, David Hasselhoff arrives and carries them across the ocean on his back. On the way back home, the big boot belonging to the same diver that kidnapped them, rises up sea, and an angry Dennis emerges from below it, intent on finishing the job Plankton gave him and goes after Patrick and SpongeBob with his dagger in hand (much to Hasselhoff's discomfort). He corners SpongeBob, who attempts to reason with Dennis (by bribing him with five Goober dollars); Dennis is uninterested, so SpongeBob proceeded to more offers - including a bubble-blower that sends a stream of bubbles to Dennis's eyes, blinding him and making him even angrier. However, just as he is about to stomp on them with his boot, he ends up being knocked into the ocean by a floating sailboat. As the duo arrive over Bikini Bottom, King Neptune is about to execute Mr. Krabs, but is being "stalled" by Mindy, but Neptune just thinks so. Hasselhoff opens his pectoral muscles, prepares countdown, and shoots the duo down into Bikini Bottom at fast speed, where they crash through the roof of the Krusty Krab, the crown deflecting the trident blast that nearly kills Mr. Krabs, and ends up burning Hasselhoff. Unfortunately, that does not stop Plankton, as he dumps a King-sized Chum Bucket Helmet on Neptune, also putting him under his control. As Plankton's minions surround the heroes, SpongeBob realized that Plankton didn't care whether Krabs should be fried or not he just wanted the power of the seas under his control, having used the theft of the crown to lure Neptune into the trap, thus he cheated. Plankton doubts to him to cheating, and he states to him that he is an evil genius and SpongeBob is just a kid---a stupid kid. SpongeBob makes a speech about being who you are, before transforming into a wizard and breaking out into a bizarre rock version of the Goofy Goober theme song (based on the Twisted Sister's I Wanna Rock) using his electric guitar's laser beams to destroy all the brain-control buckets with. Plankton is trampled before he can escape, and the cops put him in a little cage and take him away. Neptune reaches an understanding not only with Mr. Krabs, but also with his daughter, and thanks SpongeBob and Patrick. He then turns to leave, but Mindy reminds him about Mr. Krabs. He unfreezes Mr. Krabs, turning him into a fat little boy. Neptune then reveals that he had his trident set to "Real Boy Ending". He then turns Mr. Krabs into a crab again. Squidward suggests to SpongeBob that he has learned that he does not really need to be the manager of the Krusty Krab 2, but SpongeBob eagerly takes the position anyway. Images shown throughout the end credits shown the sole two differences between the job of manager and fry-cook is that there is a giant hat with the word manager imprinted on it and an extra cent in his paycheck. Nonetheless, SpongeBob takes on the role of manager of the Krusty Krab 2 with great pride, as the film signifies the conclusion of the franchise's story. Back in the theater, the usher tells the pirates to leave the theater so she can clean up the mess they left. Cast * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail and the Narrator * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Squidward's boss * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles, SpongeBob's neighbor * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, SpongeBob's best friend and neighbor * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton, Mr. Krabs' arch-rival and Karen's husband * Jill Talley as Karen, Plankton's computer wife * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks, SpongeBob's best friend from Texas * Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff, SpongeBob's boating school teacher * Jeffrey Tambor as King Neptune * Scarlett Johansson as Princess Mindy, Neptune's daughter * Alec Baldwin as Dennis, Plankton's hitman * David Hasselhoff as himself * Lori Alan as Pearl, Mr. Krabs' teenage daughter * Dee Bradley Baker as Perch Perkins, the mayor for Bikini Bottom News * Carlos Alazraqui as King Neptune's squire * Neil Ross as the Cyclops * Jim Wise as Goofy Goober Rock Singer * Kristopher Logan as Squinty the Pirate * D.P. FitzGerald as Bonesy the Pirate * Cole McKay as Scruffy the Pirate * Dylan Haggerty as Stitches the Pirate * Bart McCarthy as Captain Bart the Pirate * Henry Kingi as Inky the Pirate Production Development The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was long planned; Nickelodeon and Paramount Pictures had approached series creator Stephen Hillenburg for a film based on the show, but he refused for more than a year.title=He Lives in a Pineapple, but Then What? Hillenburg was concerned, after watching The Iron Giant and Toy Story with his sons, about the challenge of SpongeBob and Patrick doing something more cinematically-consequential and inspiring without losing what he calls the SpongeBob "cadence." He said, on a break from season-four post-production, "To do a 75-minute movie about SpongeBob wanting to make some jellyfish jelly would be a mistake, I think ... This had to be SpongeBob in a great adventure. That's where the comedy's coming from, having these two naïve characters, SpongeBob and Patrick, a doofus and an idiot, on this incredibly dangerous heroic odyssey with all the odds against them." In 2002, Hillenburg and the show's staff stopped making episodes to work on the film after the show's third season.title= SpongeBob creator is soaking up success The film's plot originally had SpongeBob rescue Patrick from a fisherman in Florida; an obvious reference to the 2003 film, Finding Nemo, this was later said by Tom Kenny (the voice of SpongeBob) to be a "joke" plot to keep fans busy. Hillenburg wrote the film with five other writer-animators from the show (Paul Tibbitt, Derek Drymon, Aaron Springer, Kent Osborne and Tim Hill) over a three-month period in a room of a former Glendale, California bank. Osborne said, "It was hugely fun ... although it did get kind of gamy in there." At the beginning of the series, Hillenburg screened a number of silent shorts (from Laurel and Hardy, Charlie Chaplin and Buster Keaton) and work by two modern comic actors: Jerry Lewis and Pee-wee Herman, both obvious inspirations for SpongeBob.title= He Lives in a Pineapple, but Then What? For the film, the writers created a mythical hero's quest: the search for a stolen crown, which brings SpongeBob and Patrick to the surface. Bill Fagerbakke (the voice of Patrick) said about the plot, "It's just nuts. I'm continually dazzled and delighted with what these guys came up with." When the film was completed, Hillenburg wanted to end the series "so it wouldn't jump the shark". However, Nickelodeon desired more episodes; Hillenburg stated: "Well, there was concern when we did the movie 2004 that the show had peaked. There were concerns among executives at Nickelodeon."title= The Interview: 'SpongeBob' Creator Stephen Hillenburgtitle= The brilliance behind SpongeBob As a result, Hillenburg resigned as the series' showrunner, appointing supervising producer, writer, director, and storyboard artist Paul Tibbitt to succeed him.title= Paul Tibbitt ('SpongeBob SquarePants') Tibbitt was one of Hillenburg's favorite crew members:The First 100 Episodes - Square Roots: The Story of SpongeBob SquarePants "I totally trusted him."title= The Interview: 'SpongeBob' Creator Stephen Hillenburg Tibbitt is still showrunner, and acts as an executive producer since 2008.title= Paul Tibbitt interview Hillenburg no longer writes or runs the show on a day-to-day basis, but reviews each episode and submits suggestions: "I figure when I'm pretty old I can still paint ... I don't know about running shows."title= SpongeBob Turns 10 Valued At $8 Billiontitle= Nickelodeon's 'SpongeBob SquarePants' Reaches A Milestone: 10 Years Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke and the crew confirmed that they had completed four episodes for broadcast on Nickelodeon in early 2005,title= 10 secrets of SpongeBob SquarePantstitle= Ten secrets of the SpongeBob movie and planned to finish a total of about 20 for the fourth season. In September 2003 (during production), Jules Engel (Hillenburg's mentor when he studied experimental animation at the California Institute of the Arts) died.title= Jules Engel Centennial Celebration Honored Legendary Animator and Founder of CalArts Animation Hillenburg dedicated the film to him: "He truly was the most influential artistic person in my life. I consider him my 'Art Dad.'"title= VISUALIZING ART HISTORY: EXPERIMENTAL ANIMATION & ITS MENTOR, JULES ENGELtitle= More Thoughts on the SpongeBob Moviehttp://www.cartoonbrew.com/old-brew/more-thoughts-on-the-spongebob-movie-669.html Animation There were a number of stages involved in the making of the film, beginning with a rough animation process of ideas drawn on Post-it notes. The writers drew, working from rough outlines rather than scripts (which made the humor more visual than verbal). Hillenburg said, "It's in the characters' extreme body language, in how they slither capriciously around the deadpan frames." The storyboard artists, including Sherm Cohen, then illustrated ideas conceived by the writers. In the series Tom Yasumi and Andrew Overtoom do the animatics, but director Hillenburg and writer Derek Drymon did the animatics for the film.title= Andrew Overtoom Looks Back On VFS, Angry Beavers And SpongeBob SquarePants Yasumi and Overtoom were the film's animation-timing directors, concentrating on the sheets. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was animated at Rough Draft Studios in South Korea.title= Special Report: Animation The animators worked semi-digitally; pencil-drawn poses would be composited into layouts in Photoshop.title= While making the SpongeBob movie, it was the first... Series writer and storyboard artist Erik Wiese left the show for a year to work on Samurai Jack and Danny Phantom, but returned to do storyboards and character layout for the film. He "always wanted to be a feature animator, and the movie felt like I was on the character animation end", describing the experience as "a blast—it felt like coming home." Hillenburg enjoyed the process of making the film: "The TV schedule is tight, and you don't always have a lot of time to work on your drawings." He appreciated the film's hand-drawn animation: "I think the movie's drawings are much superior than the TV show", although CGI animation was flourishing at the time of the film's release. "There's a lot of talk about 2-D being dead, and I hope people don't think that. Even Brad Bird is a proponent of 2-D. He would agree with me that it's all about what you're trying to say. There are many ways to tell a story, and what's unique about animation is that there are many styles with which to tell a story." The clay animation scenes were shot by Mark Caballero, Seamus Walsh and Chris Finnegan at Screen Novelties in Los Angeles. Filming The film features live-action scenes directed by Mark Osborne in Santa Monica, California.The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: The Absorbing Tale Behind The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. DVD. Paramount Home Entertainment, 2005. The ship used during the 30-second opening featuring the pirates singing the theme was the ''Bounty'',title= HMS Bounty, star of 1962 'Mutiny,' in Bridgeport this weekendtitle= Tall ship, replica of Bounty docked in Annapolis for tours a 180-foot (55 m)--long, enlarged reconstruction of the 1787 Royal Navy sailing ship [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] built for 1962's Mutiny on the Bounty. The ship has appeared in a number of other films, including Treasure Island (1999), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007).title= Ship replica used in 'Mutiny on the Bounty,' 'Pirates of the Caribbean' opens to visitors in Belfasttitle= Remembering the HMS Bounty and Her Role in the Movies In film trailers, live-action scenes were taken from Das Boot (1981), The Hunt for Red October (1990) and U-571 (2000). Baywatch and Knight Rider actor David Hasselhoff made a cameo in the live-action scenes, offering SpongeBob and Patrick a ride to Bikini Bottom.title= Movie chat: Actor David Hasselhoff The scene was originally written before consulting Hasselhoff. Hillenburg was pleased with the storyboards; Lead storyboard artist Sherm Cohen said, "He had been wrestling with the ending for quite a while, and finally he was ready to pitch his ideas to some of the other board artists." Hillenburg was counting on casting Hasselhoff, and the first question asked him was "So, do we have Hasselhoff?" He replied "No", with a grin. Hasselhoff eventually agreed, before seeing the script. Hillenburg said about the actor, "He's a great guy ... He was great at making fun of himself." The crew built a 750-pound (340 kg), 12-foot (3.7 m) replica of Hasselhoff.title= David Hasselhoff: 'If we have to go with the Hoff to pay the rent, let's go with the Hoff'title= Q&A David Hasselhoff The $100,000 replica was kept at Hasselhoff's home;title= The GQ&A: David Hasselhoff he has said, "It freaked me out because it was so lifelike, with teeth, when you touch it it feels like real skin. It's soft, like your skin." At the completion of filming, Hasselhoff said, "That's ridiculously awesome. What are you gonna do with it?" Asked by the crew if he wanted to keep it, he answered, "Uh, yeah. Okay." Hasselhoff filmed in cold water, where he was pulled by a sled nine yards across the sea; he described the experience as "cold but a lot of fun."The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: Inside the Pineapple. DVD. Paramount Home Entertainment, 2005. In late March 2014, Hasselhoff auctioned off the replica with other memorabilia collected during his career. Julien's Auctions handled the item's sale, which were expected to bring in between $20,000 and $30,000. The auction was scheduled to begin on April 11.title= David Hasselhoff auctions off 'Baywatch' pinball machine, model of himselftitle= Buy a lifelike model of David Hasselhoff or other insane things Casting The film stars the series' main cast members, Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles, Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks and Mr. Lawrence as Plankton. It also features Jill Talley as Karen, Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff, Lori Alan as Pearl, Dee Bradley Baker as Perch Perkins, Carlos Alazraqui as King Neptune's squire, Aaron Hendry as the Cyclops and Neil Ross as the voice of the Cyclops. In addition to the series' cast, it was reported on March 23, 2004 that Scarlett Johansson, Jeffrey Tambor and Alec Baldwin would play new characters Mindy, King Neptune and Dennis, respectively, and David Hasselhoff would appear as himself.title= Scarlett Johansson, Alec Baldwin and Jeffrey Tambor to voice 'The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'title= Johansson And Baldwin In SpongeBob Movie Johansson accepted the role because she likes cartoons and was a fan of The Ren & Stimpy Show.title= Sponge Worthy When Jeffrey Tambor signed for his voice cameo, he saw his character (King Neptune) and joked, "This is me." He remembered the first cartoon he saw, Bambi: "My first cartoon, I had to be carried out crying ... It was Bambi. It's like the great American wound: the death of Bambi's mother. 'Run, Bambi, run!'"title= The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Movie Preview Another guest voice was Alec Baldwin; Stephen Hillenburg said that the actor recorded his character Dennis on a "phone": "I wouldn't say that about his performance. He might be mad if we said that. Technically, it was like he was in another booth in the studio." Baywatch and Knight Rider star David Hasselhoff accepted the role when his daughters, Taylor-Ann and Hayley, urged him:title= David Hasselhoff - Hasselhoff Glad He Accepted SpongeBob Movie Role "I got an offer to do a cameo in the SpongeBob Movie and I turned to my girls, who were like 16 and 14, and I said, 'Who's SpongeBob?' and they said, 'Oh my God, Dad, it's the number one cartoon in the world, you gotta do it.'" Hasselhoff enjoyed his cameo: "It was great fun and to this day around the world kids stop me and say, 'Are you David Hasselhoff?' because I was the only human in the picture." Hasselhoff said that the film gained him new fans: "It's amazing - so many of the kids were so young and didn't see Baywatch and Knight Rider so I got a whole new legion of fans." Music Gregor Narholz composed the score for the film,title= APM Film and Television Composer Gregor Narholz Signs on to Score Activision's X-Men(TM) Legends Sequeltitle= APM Film and Television Composer Gregor Narholz Signs on to Score Activision's X-Men(TM) Legends Sequeltitle= Gregor Narholz Scores X-Men conducting the recording sessions (in 5.1 surround sound) with the London Metropolitan Orchestra at Abbey Road Studios in London.title=Recording SpongeBob SquarePantstitle= SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Taps APM/Sonoton Narholz was signed when series music editor Nick Carr recommended him to Hillenburg after they worked together at the Associated Production Music library.title= The Oral History of SpongeBob SquarePants Narholz was honored at the 2005 ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards for his work on the film,title= Composers score kudos and received a nomination for Music in an Animated Feature Production at the 32nd Annie Awards.title= SpongeBob Composer American rock band The Flaming Lips recorded "SpongeBob & Patrick Confront the Psychic Wall of Energy".title= Lips, Shins Kick Back With 'SpongeBob'title= Flaming Lips and Wilco Featured on New SpongeBob Soundtrack They shot the song's music video, directed by band member Wayne Coyne and filmmaker Bradley Beesley, in Austin, Texas. Coyne said, "Stephen Hillenburg seems to be a fan of the weirder music of the late '80s and early '90s ... He wanted to evoke the music he got turned onto back then." Coyne suggested a duet with Justin Timberlake, but Hillenburg refused;title= SpongeBob Soundtrack Boasts Shins, Wilco, And Flaming Lips Songs according to Coyle, " ... but Hillenburg said, 'I don't want any of those sort of commercial weirdos on there. I don't like those commercial people. I like you guys, and Wilco and Ween.'" American band Wilco wrote and recorded "Just a Kid".title= Wilco Swim With SpongeBob One of the film's producers contacted frontman Jeff Tweedy after seeing a SpongeBob air freshener hanging from Tweedy's rearview mirror in I Am Trying to Break Your Heart: A Film About Wilco. Tweedy said, "I fell in love with SpongeBob when I heard him describe the darkness at the bottom of the sea as 'advanced darkness' ... How could I not write a song for this film? It automatically makes me the coolest dad on the block." Avril Lavigne recorded the series' theme for the soundtrack.title= Avril Sings "SpongeBob"title= Avril Soaks Up 'SpongeBob' Themetitle= AVRIL TO SING SPONGEBOB SOUNDTRACK Other artists contributing to the soundtrack were Motörhead, singing "You Better Swim" (a derivative of their 1992 song "You'd Better Run");title= Flaming Lips, Wilco, 'Commercial Weirdo' Avril Lavigne Head Up 'SpongeBob' LPtitle= Motorhead Record Song For SpongeBob SquarePantstitle= INTERVIEW: Lemmy from Motorhead Prince Paul ("Prince Paul's Bubble Party"); Ween ("Ocean Man"), and the Shins ("They'll Soon Discover", partially written in 2001).title= From 'Garden State' to 'SpongeBob,' the Shins explode "The Best Day Ever", written by Tom Kenny (SpongeBob's voice actor) and Andy Paley, was featured in the film and on its soundtrack. Kenny and Paley were working on what would become the album ''The Best Day Ever'', writing "The Best Day Ever" and "Under My Rock".title= Interview: Tom Kenny The film's production team needed two more tracks for the soundtrack; Hillenburg heard the songs, and decided to include them. "The Best Day Ever" ended up being played during the film's closing credits. Deleted scenes The DVD and Blu-ray releases include animatics of deleted scenes from the film, including SpongeBob and Patrick's meeting with Sandy Cheeks (a squirrel) on the surface after their escape from Shell City.The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. DVD. Paramount Home Entertainment, 2005. Patrick repeatedly vomits, upset by Sandy's unusual appearance. The squirrel is pursued by black-suited exterminators, and defends herself with acorns. She informs SpongeBob and Patrick that they can return to Bikini Bottom by taking a bus at the beach. When SpongeBob awakens with a hangover on the Goofy Goober party boat, he asks a waiter for a "Double-Fudge Spinny"; the rejected line was used in a tie-in book, Ice-Cream Dreams, which was based on the film. In 2013 the film's lead storyboard artist, Sherm Cohen, released a storyboard panel of a deleted scene from the film with SpongeBob awakening from his dream saying "WEEEEE!" and Mr. Krabs holding a manager's hat.title= WEEEEE!!! SpongeBob's dream...Deleted-scene...title= SpongeBob Movie storyboard: WEEEEE!!! Release The film's trailer was released on May 19, 2004, and was attached to Shrek 2.title= SpongeBob Movie Preview The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie opened in theaters on November 19, 2004;title= 'The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie' Opens Nationwide on Friday, November 19 its yellow-carpet world premiere was at Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood on November 14, 2004.title= 2004 Premierestitle= SPONGEBOB PREMIEREtitle= 7.7 million watched SpongeBob special Among celebrities who saw the premiere with their children were Ray Romano, Larry King, Ice Cube, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation s Gary Dourdan and Friends Lisa Kudrow.title= SpongeBob soaks up night The carpet was a disturbing reminder of home for Tom Kenny, SpongeBob's voice actor; he said, "I have a 15-month-old daughter, so I'm no stranger to yellow carpets." Marketing Julia Pistor, the film's co-producer, said that although Nickelodeon (which owns the SpongeBob trademark) wanted to sell character-themed backpacks, lunch boxes and wristwatches it respected Hillenburg's integrity and gave him control of merchandising. Hillenburg had no problem with candy and ice cream tie-ins, Pistor said (because of the treats' simplicity), but he had issues with fast food tie-ins; according to him, the latter was "full of hidden additives." Pistor said, "The trouble is that you can't go out with animated films without a fast-food tie-in ... People don't take you seriously." Hillenburg replied, "Yeah, well, my take on that is that we shouldn't do that ... We didn't want to suddenly become the people serving up food that's not that good for you - especially kids. We work with Burger King, and they make toys and watches. But to actually take the step of pushing the food, that's crossing the line. I don't want to be the Pied Piper of fast food." The film was promoted across the United States. Nickelodeon joined Burger King for a 12-figure toy line based on the film, and about 4,700 Burger King stores perched 9-foot (2.7 m), inflatable SpongeBob figures on their roofs as part of the promotion (one of the largest in fast-food history).title= Burger King Corporation Offers 'Reward' For Missing SpongeBob SquarePants Inflatables Customers could also purchase one of five different SpongeBob-themed watches for $1.99 with the purchase of a value meal. On November 11, 2004, it was reported that a number of the inflatables had been stolen from Burger King roofs nationwide.title= SpongeBob to go Burger King chief marketing officer Russ Klein said, "As to the motives behind these apparent 'spongenappings', we can only speculate.title= Missing SpongeBob SquarePants Inflatables Net Burger King Reward We did receive one ransom note related to an inflatable SpongeBob disappearance in Minnesota." The chain offered a year's supply of Whopper sandwiches as a reward for information leading to the return of inflatables stolen in November.title= A 'Whopper' SpongeBob rewardtitle= Burger King wants its SpongeBobs back One was found attached to a railing at the football-field 50-yard line at an Iowa college,title= Spongenappings Sweep Nation and another under a bed in Virginia. A ransom note was found for a third: "We have SpongeBob. Give us 10 Krabby Patties, fries, and milkshakes." Steven Simon and Conrad (C.J.) Mercure Jr. were arrested after stealing an inflatable from a Burger King in St. Mary's County, Maryland.title= Square Guy Too Cool to Pass Up - Page 1title= Burger joints losing blowup SpongeBob SquarePants While facing up to 18 months in jail and a $500 fine, Simon and Mercure said they were proud of what they did;title= Square Guy Too Cool to Pass Up Simon said, "Once we got caught by the police, we were like, now we can tell everybody." The following year Burger King took "extra security precautions", when Stormtroopers from George Lucas' Star Wars guarded the delivery of Star Wars toys to a Burger King in North Hollywood.title= Stormtropers guard Burger King The Cayman Islands, a British Overseas Territory in the western Caribbean Sea, joined with Nickelodeon to create the first Cayman Islands Sea School with SpongeBob for the film.title=The Cayman Islands and Nickelodeon Announce SpongeBob Movie Partnership. Archived from the original on March 17, 2006. The partnership was announced by Pilar Bush, Deputy Director of Tourism for Cayman Islands, on March 10, 2004. As part of the agreement the Cayman partnership was seen on Nickelodeon's global multimedia platforms, including on-air, online and in magazines. In 2005, Nickelodeon and Simon Spotlight released a book, Ice-Cream Dreams, as a tie-in to the film.title= Ice-Cream Dreams (SpongeBob SquarePants (8x8)) (Paperback) It was written by Nancy E. Krulik and illustrated by Heather Martinez, with Krulik and Derek Drymon as contributors.title= SpongeBob SquarePants : Ice-cream dreamstitle=Ice-Cream Dreamstitle= Ice-cream Dreams ''SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' 300 On October 15, 2004, the film was the first to sponsor a NASCAR race: the 300-mile (480 km), Busch Series SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 300 at Charlotte Motor Speedway in North Carolina.title= Lowe's to Make Busch Race 'Family-Friendly'title=2004 NASCAR Busch Grand National Scheduletitle= 'SpongeBob' saturation: Preschool to collegetitle= The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 300 Oct. 15title= Nascar Knows Logos Make Wheels Go 'Round It was the first race of its kind where children at the track could listen to a special, "kid-friendly" radio broadcast of the event. Kyle Busch and Jimmie Johnson debuted a pair of SpongeBob SquarePants-themed Lowe's Chevrolet race cars in the race. Johnson's No. 48 Chevrolet included an image of SpongeBob across the hood, and Busch's No. 5 Chevrolet featured Patrick Star.title= It's a SpongeBob™ Weekend - Driver Casey Mears Added to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie™ Race Car Lineup Johnson said, "This sounds so cool ... I know there are a lot of families who will be excited that Lowe's is doing this. The great thing is there will be something for every type of race fan. Plus how can we go wrong with SpongeBob helping us out on the car?" Home media The film was released on DVD on March 1, 2005, in wide- and full-screen editions, by Paramount Home Entertainment.title= The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie It contains an 18-minute featurette, The Absorbing Tale Behind The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, featuring interviews with most of the principal cast and crew; a 15-minute featurette, Case of the Sponge "Bob", hosted by Jean-Michel Cousteau; a 20-minute animatic segment featuring scenes from the film with dialogue by the original artists, and the film's trailer. The film was released as a Blu-ray-plus-DVD combination pack on March 29, 2011.title= The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Blu-ray A VHS version was released on March 1, 2005; it was the final VHS animated film from Nickelodeon Movies.title= The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (VHS) As a tie-in to the film's DVD release, 7-Eleven served a limited-edition Under-the-Sea Pineapple Slurpee in March 2005. title= Slurpee Galaxy Expands With Nod To 'Star Wars'. Archived from the original on May 24, 2013.title= Slurpee® Fun Factstitle= 7-Eleven's SpongeBob Quarter It was re-released on Blu-ray on December 30, 2014.title= The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Blu-ray Reception Box office The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie earned $9,559,752 on its opening day in the United States, second behind Disney's National Treasure (which earned $11 million).title=Daily Box Office for Friday, November 19, 2004title= BOX OFFICE: Friday Estimates - 1. ?Treasure? $11M, 2. ?Square pants? $9.4M It grossed a combined total of $32,018,216 during its opening weekend, on 4,300 screens at 3,212 theaters, averaging $9,968 per venue (or $7,446 per screen, again second to National Treasure).title= November 19-21, 2004 Weekendtitle= 'National Treasure,' 'SpongeBob' Clean Uptitle= SpongeBob squeezed at box officetitle= Treasure Makes Bank at the Box Office The film dropped an unexpected 44 percent over the Thanksgiving weekend, and 57 percent the weekend after that.title=The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Weekend Box Office Resultstitle= 'National Treasure' Retains Box-Office Bootytitle= National Treasure Tops Box Office for Third Straight Week The opening weekend earned 37.48 percent of the film's final gross. It closed on March 24, 2005, failing to out-gross holiday animated competitors The Incredibles (from Disney-Pixar, grossing $261,441,092) and The Polar Express (Warner Bros., grossing $183,373,735). It was still profitable for distributor Paramount Pictures and producer Nickelodeon Movies, earning $85,417,988 in the United States and $140,161,792 worldwide on a budget of $30 million. The film was the 29th-highest-grossing 2004 film domesticallytitle= 2004 DOMESTIC GROSSES and is the sixth-highest-grossing animated TV adaptation of all time.title= Animation - TV Adaption Movies at the Box Office - Box Office Mojo Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a rating of 68%, based on 125 reviews, with an average score of 6.2/10. The site's consensus reads, "Surreally goofy and entertaining for both children and their parents."title = The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) Metacritic gave the film a score of 66 out of 100, based on 32 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".title= SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The According to CinemaScore, audiences gave the film a grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale.title= CinemaScore Roger Ebert gave the film three out of four stars, calling it "the 'Good Burger' of animation ... plopping us down inside a fast-food war being fought by sponges, starfish, crabs, tiny plankton and mighty King Neptune."title= THE SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS MOVIE Movie Review Ed Park of The Village Voice wrote, "No Pixar? No problem! An unstoppable good-mood generator, the resolutely 2-D [The] SpongeBob SquarePants Movie has more yuks than Shark Tale and enough soul to swallow The Polar Express whole."title= Porous Is Burning! SpongeBob Breaks Into the Real World. Michael Rechtshaffen of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review, calling it "an animated adventure that's funnier than Shark Tale and more charming than The Polar Express."title= SpongeBob SquarePants. Archived from the original on September 23, 2007. Randy Cordova of The Arizona Republic said, "Like the TV show it's based on, it's a daffy, enjoyable creation."title= Kids, parents alike will soak up some fun with 'SpongeBob' film Jami Bernard of the New York Daily News gave the feature a score of three out of four: "It's not The Incredibles, or one of those animated features that spent zillions on character design, pedigree and verisimilitude. But SpongeBob is a sweet, silly thing with a child-friendly esthetic all its own."title= Make 'SpongeBob' your main squeeze. Archived from the original on March 5, 2005. Will Lawrence of Empire gave the film four out of five stars, calling it "a film for kids, students, stoners, anyone who enjoys a break from reality."title= The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Lisa Schwarzbaum of Entertainment Weekly gave it a B-minus grade: "The best moments in his SquarePants first movie outing are those that feel most TV-like, just another day in the eternally optimistic undersea society created with such contagious silliness by Stephen Hillenburg."title= The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Desson Thomson of The Washington Post enjoyed the film: "You gotta love SpongeBob. Coolest sponge in the sea, although this one has a suspiciously manufactured look."title= 'SpongeBob SquarePants': Soak Up Some Fun Carla Meyer of the San Francisco Chronicle wrote that "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie retains the 2-D charm of the hugely popular Nickelodeon cartoon but adds a few tricks – a little 3-D here, a little David Hasselhoff there. The series' appeal never lay in its visuals, however. 'SpongeBob' endeared itself to kids and adults through sweetness and cleverness, also abundant here."title= As absorbing as his small-screen self A. O. Scott of The New York Times gave it a score of four out of five: "If you're tired of ... bluster and swagger, SpongeBob is your man."title= Absorbency Plus Frivolity, a Blend the World Needs Tom Maurstad of The Dallas Morning News also gave the film a B-minus grade: "Being so good is what led to making the movie, and it's also the reason that many small-screen episodes are better than this big-screen venture."title=The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Archived from the original on December 10, 2004. Some reviews praised David Hasselhoff's appearance in the film. Jennifer Frey of The Washington Post wrote, "Getting to see the hairs on Hasselhoff's back (and thighs, and calves) magnified exponentially is perhaps a bit creepy. Like the movie, it's all in good fun."title= Fun-Soaked Splash: 'SpongeBob SquarePants' Nancy Basile of About.com, who gave the film four out of five stars, wrote that Hasselhoff "must have a great sense of humor."title='The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie' Cinema Blend founder Joshua Tyler called Hasselhoff's role "the best movie cameo I've seen since Fred Savage stuck a joint in his crotch and played a clarinet to charm the resulting smoke like a snake."title=The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie David Edelstein of Slate criticized the film's plot, calling it a "big, heavy anchor of a story structure to weigh him down."title= SpongeBob Squared Mike Clark of USA Today called it "harmlessly off-the-cuff — but facing far more pedigreed multiplex competition ... SpongeBob barely rates as OK when compared with The Incredibles."title= Airy 'SpongeBob' is mildly absorbing A reviewer noted in Time Out London, "Anyone expecting anything more risky will be sadly disappointed."title= The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie In his Variety review, Todd McCarthy said the film "takes on rather too much water during its extended feature-length submersion."title= Review: "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" Internet Movie Database staff member David N. Butterworth gave it zero stars, saying that "For much like fish, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie truly stinks."title= The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) While the film was generally well received by fans of the show, it is considered a turning point in the show's history; many fans believe that the television series has declined in quality since the film's release.Berr, Jonathan (May 4, 2012). Viacom should pull the plug on SpongeBob. MSN Money. While episodes aired before the film were praised for their "uncanny brilliance",title= The Uncanny Brilliance of "SpongeBob SquarePants" those aired after the film have been called "kid-pandering attention-wasters",title= "Whatever Happened to SpongeBob?": Good Question!. Archived from the original on December 9, 2008. "tedious",title= SpongeBob SquarePants: Who Bob What Pants? "boring", "dreck",title= SpongeBob SquarePants: The Great Patty Caper a "depressing plateau of mediocrity"title= SpongeBob SquarePants: To Love A Patty and "laugh-skimpy."title= SpongeBob SquarePants - WhoBob WhatPants? After the film's release, fans "began to turn away from the show," causing fansites to "become deserted." Some fans believe that the show's 2012 ratings decline correlates with a decline in quality, and "whatever fan support show enjoys is not enough" to save it from its slide in ratings. References Category:2004 films Category:2000s films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films with live action and animation